


Easter Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: So, uhm, this is kinda fluffy but kinda weird. LOL</p>
    </blockquote>





	Easter Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, uhm, this is kinda fluffy but kinda weird. LOL

Tobin laid on the couch, a hand on her stomach as she tried to fight the nausea she was feeling.  
“Tob, maybe we shouldn’t go to the party.” Alex said, walking into the living room.  
Tobin shot up, shaking her head.  
“What, why?” she asked quickly.  
Alex frowned.  
“Tob, I’ve seen you lying around all morning- you don’t look comfortable.” Alex pointed out.  
Tobin doubted Alex’s observations. She couldn’t let the girl find out anything or her whole surprise would be ruined.   
“I’m fine, Lex.” Tobin urged.  
Alex shook her head.  
“Fine. Let’s go.”  
Tobin sighed and nodded, following her wife to the car.  
Tobin fought the nausea for the entire car ride, swallowing her saliva with bottles of water. When they finally got to the Holiday residence, Tobin bolted inside and locked herself in the bathroom as she was sick.  
“What’s up with her?” Lauren asked when Alex came inside, juggling platters of food.  
“I dunno, but she drank like five water bottles on the drive.” Alex answered.  
Lauren nodded and Alex joined all of the adults on the patio. All of the kids were playing on the grass or in the fenced off pool, and Alex conversed while drinking a beer.   
Jrue left to help Lauren cook and all the men shifted to the grill to help make some hamburgers and hot dogs. Alex found out through A-Rod that Tobin was inside with some of the other girls watching TV.   
For the next hour, everyone mingled and waited for the food to be finished by five. Alex kept talking and watching the kids run around and roam freely before the Easter egg hunt. Around four thirty, Lauren came rushing out of the house, looking frantic.  
“Alex! Alex, come here!” she shouted.  
Alex set her beer down and followed the girl inside and to the living room, where quite a scene was being made.  
Lauren squeezed Alex through to the middle, where Tobin was lying on the couch and being given food to eat and juice. The midfielder looked extremely pale, too.  
“What happened?” Alex asked.  
“I dunno- we were just watching and then Tobin said she wasn’t feeling well and got up and about ten minutes later she came back and was really pale.” Ashlyn shared.  
The goalkeeper was holding Tobin’s feet above her heart to try and help the blood flow to her head. Alex knelt down and took Tobin’s hand in her own.  
“God, this ruins everything.” Tobin said in a small laugh.  
Alex raised an eyebrow.  
“What?” she asked.  
Tobin looked around at all of their teammates and laughed, earning confused looks.  
“I was gonna tell you later.” Tobin added.  
Alex was even more confused now, and a bit worried, too.  
“I’m pregnant.” Tobin whispered.  
Alex’s eyes went wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth.  
“Ohmigod, Tobin.” Alex stated, tears filling her eyes.  
Tobin smiled, nodding.  
“How far along are you?” Alex asked.  
“About a month?” Tobin replied.  
By now, everyone had seemingly gotten the memo and were murmuring amongst themselves as they slowly left the couple alone to celebrate.   
Tobin had regained some color in her face and Alex helped her to her feet, kissing her on the cheek.  
“I love you so much, but don’t ever scare me like that again.” Alex smiled.  
Tobin nodded.  
‘I won’t.” she promised.


End file.
